


Raison D'être

by Adrenaleeene



Series: Athenaeum [1]
Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Drabbles, Essays, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poems, Short Story, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaleeene/pseuds/Adrenaleeene
Summary: Written on 12.09.19.
Series: Athenaeum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097378
Kudos: 3





	Raison D'être

Raison D'être

As I looked beyond the darkest sky,  
I saw the shinning light that gives back hope.  
I turn my face back towards the mirror,  
And see all this imperfection.  
But just like the sky I realize that beyond this, is a galaxy waiting to be explored.

As I stare longer at the girl in front of me;  
The girl full of grey and blues.  
I smiled as the hues began to appear,  
Vivid colours creeping, making its way around this lonely world.

As I sat there still staring, still searching,  
Hallucinating wildly on patterns and shapes.  
I closed my eyes and see a world that never existed before;  
A world that feeds wonders with wonders.

A world that only I could see,  
I realized that this world is my very own thoughts and emotions.  
Further and further from that I saw a flash,  
A light that blinds for a while then dims,  
Where it shines was my heart.

I stare at it thinking to myself 'why am I here?'  
Pondering the answers was hard but as I take a deep breath, I've discovered the answer.  
What lies within is what matters the most.  
What I saw in the reflection is just what the world sees,  
But what I saw inside is what the world deserves.

| Lele |


End file.
